Patient transfer devices configured to move a patient from one hospital bed to another, or to a transport gurney, are generally known.
It would be advantageous to provide a patient transfer device that is portable, does not require attachment to a patient support apparatus, and that is configured to readily convey a patient without the provision of specially configured sheets.